totaldramaomegafandomcom-20200213-history
The one with the small Hatchet
The one with the small Hatchet Katie asks Beth if she was meant to be in season two without Sadie. Then Beth said that Katie could do it (even though Beth thought Katie was messed up beacuse she quit the last time Sadie was out). Izzy then comes in with a bunch of leeches on her. Bridgette asks her what happened and Izzy says that she went swimming the the lake at Boney Island. Then Katie looked disgusted at her. In the boys trailer Justin was thinking of a way to get Cody back on his side. He said that Beth told him that she isn't pleased with Cody yet. Cody then frowns thinking that Justin is lying. Ezekiel then emerges from the covers and says that they need to work together to make it to the finals. When Chris announced the challenge, Duncan began to question what was he to do with himself. In the Confessional Duncan admits that DJ was the only vote he could count on and now that he's gone, he thinks he has a 89% chance of getting booted by Gwen and Lindsay. Lindsay asks Gwen and Bridgette if the challenge was like real prison to which they both said no. Duncan, Gwen and Lindsay volunteered Katie to go in while Katie decided that Lindsay would go in for the team. Much to the Grips surprise Katie takes controll and said in the confessional Sadie would want this. Justin starts to work on both Cody and Beth while Bridgette gets suspicious of Duncan and Gwen's physical interactions with each other. Bridgette then asks Gwen if she was still into Trent and Duncan replies by saying she is and that him and her are only friends. Izzy then wrestles Ezekiel because he stepped on her foot. Duncan put live roaches and bugs into the food, Lindsay put in her nail polish on accident, and Gwen put a stem of her hair in it. While Cody put spit in it, Ezekiel and Beth put Beth's retainer in it and Bridgette and Izzy put barf from a bag in it. While Lindsay found the taste to be disgusting, Katie complimented every bit of it. In the Confessional Lindsay said that she was gonna barf soon and then barfed. In the Confessional Cody and Beth walk in and quickly exchange glances and then greet each other. After Lindsay barfs, Katie wins for her team. Bridgette gives her a high-five and asks Izzy and Cody to get some water for her. Ezekiel then notices the blood hounds coming for them and he starts pushing. While Duncan pushes for the Gaffers beacuse of his fear of being voted off soon. When the dog bit Duncan's leg he threw the cart across the wall and he jumped into a tree. Meanwhile, Justin was digging the hole while Izzy and Katie made a speech about never giving up. Cody then rants on how he found a way out but Ezekiel notices that the Gaffers won already. When Chris announces the Gaffers the win, the Grips discover one of them are going home. Justin knew he would be out soon unless he convinced Ezekiel and Katie to vote. Ezekiel, Justin and Katie votes Cody off while Bridgette, Beth and Cody votes Justin. Chris said it was a tie at the ceremony by giving the guilded Chris' to Beth, Bridgette, Izzy, Ezekiel, Bridgette and Katie. Then katie stood up and gave the Guilded Chris to Justin saying that she can't live without Sadie much longer so she quits the competition and that leaves both Justin and Cody safe for the night. Ezekiel wishes everyone a good-night. ''Second Heading'' Season 2, Episode 7